Strangers
by ila182armstrong
Summary: Elena is with Stefan when she meets this gorgeous stranger, he's funny, passionate and sexy as hell. She then learns that this stranger is Damon, Damon Salvatore, Stefan's brother. Her feelings become more and more unclear. What's gonna happen? Will she cheat on Stefan? Will she fall in love with Damon? Or will she just deny everything? ( DELENA FANFICTION )
1. Strangers

**I know what you're gonna say: "A DELENA FANFICTION THAT STARTS OFF WITH HER THINKING ABOUT STEFAN?! EWWW" but wait. This is indeed a Delena fanfiction and as a matter of fact you will see Delena action, just wait for it. Doesn't take long, I pinky promise. **

**So, a little introduction to the story: Damon was in town for a while even though he stayed under the radar, he managed to open the tomb and didn't find Katherine. He made a witch re-seal the tomb and he went away. He convinced himself that Katherine wasn't worth it and that she was a bitch, when he heard someone saying they saw Katherine in Mystic Falls. He was ready to confront her and tell her what he thought so he went back looking for Katherine and the only thing he found was a carbon copy with a beating heart and an amazing personality; at first he thought she was just a manipulating cocky bitch like Katherine but then he saw a light sparkling in her, a light that he never saw in Katherine.**

**Meanwhile Stefan had gone back to town and he had met Elena. Stunned by her looks, identical to Katherine's, and so grateful she had a different personality, he fell for her and at the moment the story picks up they are together, even though Elena doesn't want a pressure-full relationship and she takes it sort of easy. (They didn't have sex and she doesn't know about vampires btw). So there you go! Here's the story:**

ELENA'S POV:

I'm so stressed, even though my life seems perfect, I just can't shake off this feeling of loneliness and captivity.

I have cool parents, a brother that loves me, friends, even a lot of good ones, a boyfriend, and I have what a lot of girls would want, "popularity", and yet I feel alone, like something is missing.

Contrary to what people may think I'm not really fond of being "popular" because everyone tends to judge everything you do and look at your every move. I wouldn't complain about it, if it was what I truly wanted, but unfortunately I didn't really ask for it, it just sort of happened.

And I know what you're thinking "poor girl she has to deal with a perfect life, what a shame.". The main problem with my existence is really that sometimes I feel like I'm in a cage, like I own something to everyone I know, I own to my parents to be a good girl, to my friends to say what they want me to say, to do what they want me to do. I feel like I have to break free from this captivity I'm forced into, take off this mask that I have to wear for everyone's amusement and be who I want to be, who I really am.

So that's basically what brings me here, exercising in the middle of well, I don't really know.. Buildings. Doesn't matter, the point is: I met this gorgeous boy, so kind and sweet, his name is Stefan. Things were going pretty smoothly: we talked a lot and walked and talked, and I didn't want anything that could have been too much at that very moment. I was taking it easy because I didn't want pressure even in my romantic relationship. Stefan loves me and I think I love him too. I just wanted to decide for myself about it. But no! My mum forced me to go to Miss Mystic Falls with him, no big deal right? I should be happy. But something just bothers me. It should have been _my_ decision. _I_ should have been the one who asked him to go with me. _I_ should have been the one to choose either I wanted to go or not in the first place. But she didn't even ask me about it! So basically the pageant is in two weeks and I have to buy a dress, my mom will probably pick it anyway, and I will have to go to dance practice and attend dinners with the contestants and judges. Amazing! So I just try to get this out of my system by exercising.

I pull my whole body up with a push of my arms and then release the legs backwards, stretching with my head between them.

-You have perfect form.- I hear a voice tell me from behind, so I open my eyes to try and catch a glimpse of the man talking. From where I am I can tell he is handsomely tall so I get up and turn around.

-Excuse me?!- I ask in an annoyed voice to the stranger, but really I'm not annoyed at all from the sight I find in front of me. Piercing blue eyes and perfectly corvine black hair.

-You heard me.- he says with an amazingly cocky voice, he smirks at me and his eyes fall through my whole body, I almost feel penetrated by them.

-What are you? Some sort of creep?- I ask, if he is then he is some sort of sexy, perfectly sculptured creep. I can see his shirt amazingly following the line of his abs and that makes my internal organs melt.

-Only if you insist.- he says getting closer to me. I can not control the tension that is overtaking my body. This wild emotion that I feel is so weird, all the sudden I want to be bald, reckless. I never really felt this way before.

-What about _you_?- he asks with that smirk that appears to be like a signature.

-What about me?- I ask in a challenging tone.

-What is a gorgeous girl like you doing here all alone?- he asks getting even closer to me.

-Ehm can't you tell? What are you blind? I'm exercising.- there is this thing that clicked in me when I saw him, something about his cockiness and this look of freedom he has. That, makes me want to do everything I ever thought was forbidden. That, makes me want to be like him.

-Of course I could tell.- he says winking at me.

-I have the right to exercise here.- I say going right into defense.

-Right.- he says -But I also have the right to admire.- he tells me, curving his face in order to get a better view of my body.

-Oh I get it.- I say, so confident - You want me don't you?- this sentence comes roaring out of my mouth, so totally not like me, so provocative.

-I haven't decided yet.- he says.

He really is gorgeous, not just the eyes, or the hair, everything about him is breathtaking.

-Oh, you do.- I say eyeing him. Elena! I internally shout to myself. What the hell are you doing? Hello? He's a stranger, don't be stupid.

But I just don't listen to my head and I go for it. I walk towards him. He watches my every move as I put a hand right on his torso, feeling the fiber of the black shirt under my fingers and I can tell he is cold, weirdly cold, but he is so hot to look at. I pass my hand onto his shoulder. -Strong arms.- I say in a sexual voice and again I hear my head screaming but I just ignore it.

-Strong back.- I say as I walk around him never letting my hand leave his body.

-Strong torso.- I say. -But you are a little cocky.- I point out. Our faces are so near and my hand is right in the middle of his torso. **YOU HAVE A BOYFRIEND!** My head shouts again.

-That's because I'm perfect.- he says smirking again. -And it looks like I can also get everything I want.- he says looking at me. He is talking about me, too bad he doesn't know what I wanted my next move to be.

-So you want me right?- I ask in a cocky voice

. -Mhmhm..- he says looking incredibly hungry, not for food but for me.

-Too bad you're gonna have to catch me first.- I say letting my hand softly smack his face and giving him a pouty look before I start running. And I run and run and it feels so good. A stranger is making me feel free and reckless, wow.

I feel my ponytail bouncing on the back of my head as I jump over a fence, I'm sure he's right behind me even if I can't see him or hear him.

I run around a house and jump over a gate. I run as fast as I can, and I feel the air on my face. So liberating. I'm playing with a pretty boy, I'm actually having fun. When I finally think he lost me I get to the porch of a building. I feel so alive right now, no words would be right to explain it, it's just weird. My heart beats so fast into my chest and the blood floats through my veins. I turn left and go on the other side of the building and as I look up I bump into something. When I understand that something is actually someone, to be correct is that someone I was "running" from, I quickly turn around and run back to the other side of the building only to find him there again.

-How did you do that?- I ask laughing and supporting myself with my hands on my legs, I'm out of breath.

-Does it matter?- he asks smiling and this time it's genuine, and it makes me smile right back. How could a _stranger_ make me do and feel such things?

-I caught you didn't I?- his eyes are smiling, it's just so weird. I'm out of breath and he seems perfectly fine, how does he do that?.

-I guess you did.- I tease him getting even closer to him that I already am.

-You run fast little girl you know?- he says stepping forward.

-Apparently you run faster.- I say and he smiles in approval.

-Do I get a formal introduction now?- he asks me with puppy eyes.

-I guess you earned it.- I tell him.

-I'm Damon.- he says taking my hand and kissing it like a gentleman, careful not to break eye contact with me.

-I'm Elena.- I say with a warm, real and decided smile.

When my mind rushes back to something Stefan told me. Something about a brother that lived out of town with a name I couldn't forget, so uncommon yet so beautiful. Damon Salvatore. With all the things he told me about his brother it seems impossible that this fun gentleman full of light and cockiness is the same person Stefan talked to me about.

-Nice to meet you- he says.

-You too.- I say with a smile -Can I ask you something?- I say and his deep gaze meets mine once again.

-Sure, go ahead.- he says, going back to his smirk.

-Are you...Are you Stefan's brother?- I ask him with an inquisitive face. And next thing I know his face lights up, but in a sort of weird way, a mix of anger and sadness I guess.

-Yea, yea. Yea I am.- he says.

**This was indeed the first chapter. The inspiration for this story came to me from a video I saw on YouTube. Anyway as you all know: I don't own The Vampire Diaries or the characters. **

**I know the chapter was kind of short (?) but that's what I got from my mind. **

**Review and tell me what you think, it's my first published fanfiction, English one at least. **

**I will update as soon as I can if I see this is a story that some of you might like. Promise! **


	2. The Mystic Grill

**So good to finally be back guys! It took me some time to get my inspiration back but looks like watching tvd did it. READ THIS: So in the first chapter I wrote that Elena still had both parents, I then decided differently but I don't have enough time to change it up…sooorrryyy. (If you think back to season one Elena you're gonna find her a little out of character) Btw Damon and Elena talked a bit and it's almost night time when we catch up.**

** Anyway, you're gonna find out more about these things in this chapter. I sincerely hope you're gonna like it. Here it is:**

As I feel the Camaro bouncing on the road beneath me I watch Damon mouthing the new Taylor Swift's song "Blank Space" that now is always on the radio. His eyes look perfect in the sunlight and his muscles are evident under his tight shirt. As he notices my permanent gaze on him he turns around and shouts along with the song.

-'Cause darling I'm a nightmare, dressed like a day dream.- he looks deep into my eyes and I have to admit he really looks like a fun guy. And I seriously don't want anyone else to tell me things about him before I get to know him myself, even though Stefan has already told me a lot of things, but honestly most of the times I wasn't even listening to what he was saying.

This time around I really want to judge for myself. With Stefan we talk and talk and talk and sometimes walk, and I put on a façade that makes me look fine and a little bit like alost puppy while on the inside I'm shouting and I feel like I have the power to destroy everything in my path, I pretend to be what I'm not because it is what I'm supposed to be: the good little girl that has the perfect boyfriend and social life and is a virgin until she marries that impeccable boyfriend of hers and even if something bad happens to her she's not allowed to mourn in her own way. I'm probably gonna marry Stefan anyway, so why not get to know his brother on my own? Stefan is funny and sweet but Damon looks fun, passionate and exiting and in this time of my life I need someone like that, that makes me feel alive. I'm not talking about a boyfriend, that someone could even be a friend, maybe one that others don't approve… that would be great, because I'm done trying to always get others' approval, and Damon looks like a pretty special guy to begin my "I judge for myself" sprint, plus: he's so sexy.

-Earth to Elena.- he says and I notice the volume of the radio is completely turned down.

-What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?- he asks.

\- I was…- I pause as I see he decreases the speed of the car.

–Where are we going exactly?- I ask, I really don't want to see any of my friends or family right now, plus I want to get to stay with Damon a little bit longer.

-I was gonna take you to the mansion, if that's alright with you.- he says with a very kind smile as his gaze alternates between me and the road.

-Ehm…could we go somewhere else?- I ask not trying to sound too much like a crying baby.

-Yea, any ideas?- he looks at me as he slowly pulls the car over to talk better.

-Nope. You decide, come on.- I say, a challenge in my voice.

-Ok….What about a bar? You look like the kind of person who could use a 5 minutes break from their life. What do you think? Have a drink with the mysterious Salvatore brother?-

he asks me, his face almost imploring.

-You don't have to make a puppy face, I was the one who told you I wanted to go somewhere. So yes Damon, I'll have a drink with you- I say and I wink, it is an innocent spontaneous wink but I can tell…this is the beginning of the end, I am attracted to him.

We get to the town square and I can tell it's almost night time. As we approach the bar there is an awkward silence standing between us. I can see that his eyes are fixated on the ground as we walk and then I hear his voice speak as he turns around to meet my eyes.

-Is something bothering you?- he asks, and his voice sounds so protective, like that only sound could save me from and imminent apocalypse. Ok, ok maybe I'm a little bit into this guy but, I barely know him and most importantly he is my boyfriend's brother so it would be wrong on too many levels to even think about flirting with him. Still… I think I would do it. As I said Stefan told me several things about his brother and from the little bit I've ever listened to, I gathered he was a psycho, but that description doesn't match the man I see standing in front of me, so I'm still pretty confused.

-No, it's just that…Stefan told me...- I can't finish my sentence, that he finishes it for me.

-Awful things about me?- he asks, but it's not that much of a question, it's more of an "I'm sure about it" sort of deal.

\- Yea… let's just say he described you as a little bit of a psycho.- I can tell he is already giving up on trying to explain to me or be friends with me, I can see the light almost fading from his eyes.

– But to me you seem nice. Yea, maybe you are a little bit weird, but weird is good. I am weird too. So I declare right here and now that you have a clean slight with your reputation with me, Mr. Salvatore.- I say very confident.

-Plus,- I add – I really think you wouldn't wanna miss a chance to get to know me, without me knowing everything there is to know about you, everything you've ever done since you exhaled your first breath. Because that's what's gonna happen as soon as I get back home.-

-No I wouldn't.- he says with a smile.

We get into the Mystic grill, that is already almost full with people. We get a table and wait for someone to get our orders. I look around in the big room to see if there's someone I know and I immediately notice a lot of girls looking at us, well…him. I feel something in my guts that would make me want to slap them, one by one, multiple times, but I ignore it.

Luckily no one I know is around, it would be hard to explain my situation without making it sound ambiguous.

-Nervous?- his voice breaks deep into my head, and I immediately snap out of my thoughts realizing I am biting my nails.

-No! why would I be?!- I ask sarcastic – I'm in a bar with a gorgeo… a stranger, a bar full of people that I might know.- I profoundly exhale.

-And that makes you nervous why? It's not like we're on a date or something.- he says smiling.

-Yea but it doesn't look good if you see it from other people's point of view. Especially given that you're my boyfriend's brother.- I quickly look around again.

-Boyfriend? Is Stefan that serious about it?- he asks looking at the empty table in front of him.

-Excuse me?- I reply feeling a little offended, does he think I'm not worth it?

-No.- he says almost reading my mind, - I didn't mean it like that I just… I would expect nothing less from my brother. I'm just a little...- he says without finishing the sentence, his sad blue eyes look into mine and I melt.

-Oh ...- I say, I get it, he's discouraged, -May I know the reason why you are…?- I ask even though I suppose I already know.

-Ehm… nothing, really.- he says smiling.

I'm about to reply when with the corner of my eye I see Matt approaching us.

Oh god, Matt! I totally forgot tonight he has a shift. Crap!

-Hi Matt.- I say awkwardly waving at him as he gets to us.

-Hi 'Lena- he says looking at me with a straight face. He then looks suspiciously at Damon.

–And you are?- he asks. And shit this is going to be…

-Damon,- the sexy Salvatore says giving Matt a powerful handshake. –It's a pleasure.-

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did and if you have time please tell me what you think about the story so far in a review.**


	3. Good Night

**Hi everyone! here's the new chapter, hope you'll like it:**

-Ehm…- Matt says as he takes out his notepad and hands us our menu, as soon as he gives me one I try to hide behind it.

Damon orders two burgers while I look down at my hands. Shit! I scream inside my head. Matt has his freaking shift on Saturday night, it's always been like that. How could I forget?

-A beer for me and a… bottle of water for her?- Damon asks looking at me.

-Make it two beers and no water?- I reply shifting my gaze from Damon to Matt. He is shocked, he knows I don't drink much especially after my dad died because he was drunk and driving.

I look at Damon, I thought he would be the last person to judge me given that he seems cool and we barely know each other, but there he is, with a judgy face.

-Break, remember? For five minutes? Well that five minutes are gonna need a beer.- I say confident enough. I see Matt's figure fading away in the distance of the bar, while I follow him with my gaze I notice that less people are looking at us now, so I finally relax.

Matt brings us our burgers and beers and me and Damon, well, we talk and we laugh at each other's jokes as time passes so quickly I lose track of it. I'm almost done with the burger and I've put all the pickles aside, as usual, and I can see Damon's hand grabbing them from my plate.

-You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you? - he asks laughing while he eats them all.

I don't answer I just let out a small smile and I loose myself into his gaze.

The night passes quickly between talks and laughs, and I get to know a lot about the man sitting in front of me. He is nice, smart, sweet, funny and I totally don't see where Stefan is coming from with all those bad things he has to say about him. We head to the bar stand and we have a couple of shots. I throw down my throat another one and I think this time it's vodka. I can feel Damon's eyes on me. The lady next to me sits down and says almost shouting –Little girl, you should be on the floor right now.-. I laugh

–But I'm not even drunk,- I answer then I turn to Damon and pointing at the ceiling with my finger while I jump I say –My resistance is way up here!- and I almost trip. I can feel his hands all around me trying to steady me.

-What were you saying?- he asks, -Not even drunk, uh?- I giggle and again ,for the millionth time tonight, he looks into my eyes.. he is so close to me I can feel his breath on my skin, and his heartbeat so loud and clear. I can feel his waist touching mine and his hands pressing on my back. I think I'm gonna pass out.

-EHM EHM.- someone coughs behind me. I turn around while I stay in Damon's arms, and I see a blondish handsome guy with green eyes. Stefan! I am definitely gonna pass out now

Crap! I scream in my head, but my brain doesn't process how me being in Damon's arms could look to Stefan in fact I stay where I am, if possible I lean my back into Damon's chest even more.

I notice Matt almost hiding behind Stefan. So he called him! Well thanks, Matt!

-Elena?- Stefan's face is a deadly mix of emotions, I can see anger, disappointment and a whole lot of other emotions. I get up from Damon's arms and I look at him for a second almost begging him to say something to Stefan, to explain.

-Ehy, baby bro- Damon says all calm and collected. And to this sentence I can see Matt's confused face turning away and going to serve a table.

-What are you doing here, Damon?- Stefan asks looking directly at his brother, not moving a muscle or flinching.

\- What does it look like?- Damon asks with the same cocky voice he used when we first met today. –Having fun.- he replays to his own question.

Stefan almost laughs but he doesn't move. I can smell the tension in the air, and this is my cue to leave. I approach Stefan but he doesn't even look at me when I try to tell him that I'm going home. "Okay, fine, if he wants to be like this then I'll be like this too" I think as I approach Damon.

\- Damon? - I call him with a kind smile. He smiles right back and then he takes my hand and kisses it like a true gentleman, never breaking eye contact with me. I can feel Stefan's gaze on us too, well on Damon. I don't know if it's the vodka, the fact he's not looking at me or the pageant thing still on my mind but I'm so angry at him right now.

-It was a real pleasure to meet you Elena.- Damon says breaking into my thoughts.

-The pleasure was all mine.- I kindly reply.

–Well you sure as hell aren't going home like this on your own… You want a ride? I was just about to leave.- he says looking at Stefan for a second and then redirecting his gaze to me.

-Sure.- I say, and I start walking towards the Grill's door. When I feel Stefan's hand grabbing my arm.

-Elena,- he starts saying but I brutally interrupt him as I free my harm from his grab.

-No, Stefan. I told you I was going home and you didn't offer me a ride, or even look at me for what is worth. So you have no right to protest now that your brother offers a ride. And yes the situation when you got here might have looked strange to you but you didn't even let me explain to you…-

\- No explanation needed. I saw what I needed to see.- he says, jealousy flaming in his eyes.

-Fine, Stefan. You want to be like this? Then be like this! But you sure aren't going to ruin my mood! I'm going home. We'll talk tomorrow when we're both relaxed.- I say and I start walking to the door again hearing Damon's footsteps right behind me.

When we get to the parking lot I can feel the nerves overwhelming me. My head stars spinning, maybe a little bit for the alcohol, I can't see a thing and images of my dad start flashing in front of my eyes. So I crush my back on Damon's Camaro and I feel hot tears flowing down my cheeks, and I don't wanna cry… but I can't help it. I feel anger raising up in my chest, i don't understand why, I'm just angryat the world.

Suddenly I feel Damon's arms around me.

-Ehy, ehy, what's wrong?- he asks with a low, sweet voice. I really can't bring myself to answer so I start crying more heavily and I grab onto his chest. After a while I'm able to speak again between sobs.

–It's just…it's just that I'm so angry.- I say, not moving my head from his chest.

-You can punch me, if you want- he laughs –I can take it.- and then he moves me a little bit to the side and opens the door of the car for me. –Come on, let's get you home.- he says, then he gets in the car and starts driving. He asks me if the Gilbert family still lives where it used to years ago and I'm surprised he even knows it. When we get to the house he, once again, gets out of the car and opens the door for me. I get down and I stare at him.

–You better get in before your mom wakes up.- he smiles and he motions towards the car.

-Damon,- I say, and he stops and then looks at me. –Thank you.- I say smiling. He smiles right back.

– For what? - he asks me.

-For everything.- I reply.

He gives me one last big smile before he gets in the car and he rolls down the window.

–Good night, Elena.- he says.

-Night.- I reply, and I see his blue car fading in the dark.

**So I hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you have time please leave a review so i can know what you think! *-* P.S.: i'm having problems getting the right inspiration for what's gonna happen next, if you have any suggestions please tell me! I don't want to leave this fic incomplete for too long!**


End file.
